Omg We're Real Witches!
by EdwardElricsFan4Ever
Summary: It was Halloween, both me and my best friend we're witches so we pretended to make a spell and it worked! It landed us at Hogwarts!
1. Chapter 1

It was Halloween day, me and my best friend Liz were dressed as witches. We got a lot of candy and having a great time until a idea struck her head "hey Jen why don't we pretend to do spells since we're witches" i smiled "thats great!! come on i have some supplies at my house" she looked strangely at me and i looked to the side "what? I collect things" she laughed as i got embarrassed. After a while we finally arrived at my house and went to the basement i looked around "hmm they should be around here? Oh here they are" i took out some wands and gave one to liz, we started to twirl it around and made up a chant "today of all day's on all hallo's eve, hear our words hear our cry, take us to our sister's and brother's side!!"

Then there was a flash of light that made us close our eyes, when we opened them we saw that we were in hogwarts "umm Liz is this a dream?" she shrugged "I don't know" we pinched ourself "OWUCH!!" soon some people came out "excuse me but who are you?" we both looked at each other looking for an answer "umm we're s-sort of new here, and we want t-to join your school" she smiled "well then I'll take you, so we can fill out some papers" we followed her and sighed _well at least the spell worked...WAIT IT IT WORKED THEN THAT MEANS...WE'RE REAL WITCHES!!!_

we went inside an office and a thought struck our head _oh great its like school, now we have to see the head wizard of the place. Where we live their called principles _soon a man appeared before us "so i see we have two new people who want to join, and why is this?" i was about to break under the pressure, i was the type of person who couldn't keep a lie or else my conscious would eat me at night but liz interrupted me "well sir, we found out that we're witches but not highly trained witches that is why we came here"

He stared at us with his eyes to see if we were telling the truth, we got bored really fast and yawned "um can we hurry, its getting kind of boring here. My grandma can move faster then this" this mad him mad "do you know who your talking to?" we shook our heads "we don't know you and you don't know us" he took in deep slow breaths trying to relax "if you tell me your names you'll get into hogwarts without any second thoughts" we grinned "well alright" liz went first "my name Elizabeth Moore, and this is my sister Jennie Summer" he looked confused "but you don't look like sisters" I smiled "But we are we just don't look like it" he sighed "well a deal is a deal, she'll show you to your room for now" we high fived each other.

We finally reached an empty room, which had two separate beds "yes finally a nice bed!!!" we jumped onto the separate beds and sighed of relief, the women said one thing before she left the door "tomorrow you two will be chosen where you really belong" and left, we didn't know what she meant so we left it as that and took a quick shower. They had separate showers and they were big, we took one quickly and went straight to bed, there was just one tiny problem we had no other clothes other then our costumes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I sighed "wonder what they meant by 'choose where you belong' hope we don't get separated" liz smiled "I cant believe we're here!!!!" she was excited as always. I turned over "your not worried are you?" she shook her head "since we're here this means ^.^ that I get to meet Draco" I shook my head "hmmm if the spell worked then that means…..I can go into other worlds, we can meet hiei" Liz stopped and gasped "but I wanna stay here!!!!"**_

_**There was no point into arguing with her "fine we'll stay here, but you know eventually their figure out we're not really witches and maybe it was a miracle or something that we got here" there was silence …I hate silence, my imagination always gets the best of me **_**slowly I turned and saw liz was fast asleep so I turned back and closed my eyes waiting for morning to come.**

**~Morning~**

**Someone jumped on my bed "wake up!!!" I groaned from sleep "5 more minutes" the covers on me were ripped off "wake up sleepy head, we got to see the head master" sighing I got up and followed Liz to where the food hall was, we quickly ate and went to find the old lady who found us yesterday. She then took us to the head master and placed the hat on us; "you should do well in Gryffindor" I smiled and waited to hear where Liz was going I hope it was the same as mine since I didn't want to be alone sadly she didn't "you are going to Slytherin" she smiled "yes!!!!" they took off the hat and they led us to our new so called homes **_**no we weren't suppose to get separated T^T **_**when I opened my eyes I saw some few people, three of them came over "you must be the new student, im Hermione" **

**~meanwhile~**

**Liz looked around the slytherin rooms "I cant wait to start my training!!! Poor jen but im sure she'll be alright. She's a strong girl, hmmm I guess this means that I'll get to see draco and his so called bad buddies, please they cant even scare off dust bunnies" she heard someone clearing their throats and saw it was them "what did you say about us?!" she crossed her arms "two boys in front of are no more, now they are toads" instantly they turned into toads **_**I' am so going to love this place **_**a teacher came "what happened?!" liz pretended to be sad "they were going to turn me into a fly and crush me so I used a spell on them but it seems I said the wrong one"**

**The teacher sighed and turned them back "it was her" they pointed at her, the teacher seemed angry "she is a new student, theres no way she could have done that, now apologize" while the teacher was not looking liz smirked**

**~back~**

**I sneezed "someone must be talking about me, wonder if its good or bad" Hermione smiled "this is harry and that's Ronald are you the new student" I sighed "yeah but I wish I was with liz, to bad she had to go to slytherin" Ronald sighed "guess that means your enemies then" I glared "No it doesn't, just because we're in different houses doesn't mean anything" harry stepped forward "then she better be careful with malfoy" I shrugged "he's not so tough when it comes to liz or me"**


End file.
